


You and I

by cornerstoned21



Category: The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstoned21/pseuds/cornerstoned21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Very) loosely based on the prompt: <i>they're on a beach and alex/miles forgets use sun cream and the next day gets sunburn and really suffers because of this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

“Fancy a swim?”

Alex looked up from the paperback he was reading and smiled at the site of Miles in his swimming trunks. He shook his head regretfully.

“Nah, not in the mood,” he said, feeling guilty when Miles’s grin flickered slightly at his words. Before he could react Miles was pulling him to his feet and bodily tossing him into the pool.

When Alex surfaced sputtering he was greeted by the sight of Miles bent in half laughing.

“Wanker!” Alex spat, but Miles ignored him in favor of jumping in himself. Once he’d gotten used to the water Alex had to admit that it was nice. The cool water soothed his overheated skin and caused him to relax for the first time that day. He floated lazily until Miles’s voice brought him back to the present.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Alex floated over to the edge of the pool so that he was closer to his friend. “I was just thinking I should probably sell this place.”

Miles looked surprised by Alex’s announcement. “I thought you liked it here?”

Alex shrugged. “It’s alright. It’s too big for just me though. Besides, I was thinking about moving back to England for a while. This place is great and all, but it’s not home.”

Miles could tell that there were a lot of things that Alex wasn’t saying, but he thought he could read between the lines enough to understand that part of the reason for Alex wanting to leave was the breakup.

“Well that happens to be quite a coincidence,” he drawled, smiling when Alex looked at him in confusion. “I happen to be looking for a new flat mate.”

“What happened to the last one?” Alex asked curiously. Miles shrugged.

“Never paid his fucking rent on time and nearly burned the whole place down the last time I was on tour in one of his drunken escapades. I kicked him out last week.”

Alex thought it over for a minute before breaking out in a smile. “When can I move in?”

“Whenever you want.”

Alex beamed. “It’ll be just like old times,” he enthused. Miles couldn’t help but grin right back at him.

“Just you and me against the world,” he agreed.

“You’re such a sap, Kane,” Alex laughed, pretending Mile’s words didn’t touch him. Miles just scowled and playfully ducked Alex under the water. They horsed around for a bit, splashing each other and laughing until finally Alex realized that the previously clear sky had clouded over dramatically.

“Uh, we should probably head in,” he pointed out, looking at the ominous thunder clouds that had taken over the sky. Miles scoffed at first but the sound of thunder in the distance had them both scrambling out of the pool.

“So much for grilling tonight,” Alex mused as he watched the water pouring down from the safety of the house. Miles chuckled slightly at his disappointed tone.

“I’ll sort out dinner. I’m sure there’s something here I can cook up,” he said, already rummaging through the cupboards to find something to eat. Alex grinned at how comfortable Miles was in his house.

“I’m gonna grab a quick shower then I’ll come help you,” he promised. Miles just waved him off absently, pulling things out of the cupboards at random.

It wasn’t until he stepped under the stream of water in the shower that Alex first realized that he’d gotten sunburned. He cursed when the lukewarm water touched his irritated skin. He hadn’t put any sunscreen on that day, content to just read in the shade, and once Miles had thrown him in the water he’d completely forgotten to apply some.

Toweling himself off gingerly, Alex changed into pants and a loose tee shirt. The white cotton was cool on his burned skin where it touched but it was loose enough that it didn’t irritate him too much.

Stepping back into the kitchen Miles whistled when he saw Alex’s face.

“Got a bit of a burn there, mate,” he pointed out, causing Alex to scowl at him.

“I forgot to put on sunscreen,” he grumbled, stepping over to see what Miles was making. He was unsurprised to find that Miles had decided on pasta.

“It’s all your fault,” he mumbled. Miles looked over at him in confusion.

“Why’s that?”

“If you hadn’t of thrown me in the pool I wouldn’t have been out in the sun and gotten burned,” Alex whined.

Stepping up behind him Miles put his arms around Alex’s waist and hooked his chin on Alex’s shoulder, Alex grumbling a little at the contact.

“I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you later,” Miles whispered mischievously. Alex laughed but stepped out of the embrace, his skin stinging from even the smallest contact. Miles frowned at the action.

“That bad, eh?” he asked concerned. When Alex nodded Miles gently lifted up Alex’s shirt to see the extent of the burn. It wasn’t the worst sunburn Alex had ever gotten, he tended to burn easily if he forgot to apply lotion, but it was visibly painful.

“Here, go lay down on the settee and I’ll get something for that burn,” Miles suggested kindly. Alex shrugged and went into the other room while Miles went off in search of the medicine kit. A quick rummage revealed that Alex did indeed have aloe and Miles grabbed the bottle with a grin.

When he joined Alex in the sitting room he paused for a minute to take in his friends appearance. Alex was lying facedown on the settee but even with his eyes closed his face still held some remaining tension which made Miles frown. He knew the breakup hadn’t exactly been easy for his friend but he was hoping that Alex would open his eyes and realize that he was looking for was right in front of him the whole time.

“Mi?” Alex asked drowsily as if sensing Miles’s presence. Miles cleared his throat and looked away guiltily.

“Brought you some aloe for those burns,” he said gruffly, thrusting the bottle out to Alex. But Alex just rolled his eyes and stayed where he was.

“I can’t reach me back and that’s what hurts the most,” he whined. Miles had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. He wasn’t sure whether to be elated or dismayed at Alex’s request.

“Fine,” he sighed, going over to kneel next to the settee. Alex winced when the cool aloe hit his flushed skin but it didn’t take long for him to sigh in contentment. Miles tried not to think about what he was doing as he ran his hands up and down Alex’s exposed back. There was something so intimate about the action that it brought a lump to his throat and he had to fight not to let his hands linger once he was done.

“All done. You do the rest, I’ve gotta check the food,” he said quickly, all but fleeing the room in his haste to get away from Alex.


End file.
